En el corazon de la Reina del Hielo
by YuukiHimeNoKokoro
Summary: Elsa y Anna las ha separado una puerta durante años, después de un acontecimiento trágico a sus padres, las puertas se pueden volver a abrir. Un ElsAnna en una época actual con un toque escolar, donde Elsa no se permite aceptar sus sentimientos hacia su hermana por sus deseos de protegerla.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado. Si les ha gustado, haganmelo saber. Y si tengo algún error, igual quisiera saberlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos. Disfruten el fic \('u')/**

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó la pregunta que llevaba repitiéndose durante años:<p>

-¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

La voz de Anna había cambiado, se escuchaba más madura, aunque igual de hermosa, la cual reconfortaba a Elsa y la hacía sentirse menos sola. Pero, como de costumbre, Elsa no contestó.

Al caer la noche, Elsa se armó de valor y decidió salir de su habitación para encontrarse con su hermana.

Ahí estaba en su cama, descansando para el día siguiente que sería su primer día de preparatoria. Se había vuelto hermosa. Elsa se arrepintió de haberla evitado tantos años ¡su hermana era preciosa! Se podía ver que ya no era la niña antes. Su imagen hacía juego con su voz. Se podía apreciar que ya era una señorita.

Elsa no pudo evitar la tentación, y se recostó a su lado. Escuchaba su acompasada respiración, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

No podía continuar así. Tenía que proteger a su hermana de ella. La admiró una vez más y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Anna despertó con la ilusión de encontrarse a su hermana a su lado. Tuvo un sueño en el que Elsa se recostaba a su lado y dormían juntas como solían hacerlo de pequeñas.<p>

-Elsa...

Anna ya se había alistado para su primer día de clases, se emocionó mucho, pues al fin podría estar más tiempo con su hermana pues asistirían al mismo colegio.

Salió a la cocina y se encontró con su hermana. Desayunaron en silencio hasta que Elsa le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola.

Anna se ruborizó ¡estaba hablando con ella!

H-Hola ...

-Luces preciosa en uniforme.

-Gracias, aunque no demasiado como tú.- Al decir esto, Anna se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza.

¡Qué emoción! Pensó.

-Preparé chocolate caliente. – Dijo Elsa mientras le servía a su hermana en un vaso.

-Gracias…

Vaya que sabía cómo volverla loca.

Cuando hubieron acabado de desayunar, salieron para ir hacia el colegio.

Anna se emocionó aún más.

-Espero que así sea todos los días, realmente quiero poder pasar más tiempo contigo…

-Sólo hoy te llevaré.

-Mañana yo iré sola.

Anna, desconcertada, continuó todo el camino en silencio.

Elsa se sentía muy mal, deseó no haber tratado tan mal a su hermana. Pero no quedaba de otra, debía protegerla.

* * *

><p>Llegando al colegio, Elsa se dirigió a su hermana:<p>

-¿Ya sabes en qué aula te toca?

-Si

Elsa besó la frente de su hermana.

-E-espero verte en el descanso.

Entonces totalmente ruborizada cortó la conversación y se dirigió a su aula.

* * *

><p>Después de cuatro clases, Anna estaba emocionada por ver a su hermana.<p>

Se dio cuenta que su hermana era bastante popular con los chicos, varios la invitaban a pasar el descanso con ellos.

Elsa rechazó a todos, y al ver a su hermana, corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué tal van tus clases?- dijo ruborizándose y desviando la mirada.

Estaba avergonzada, quizás Anna notó su emoción al verla.

-Bastante bien, los módulos se ven divertidos… ¿a ti qué tal te va?

-Bien- Dijo cortadamente la rubia.- Vamos a sentarnos.

Anna siguió a su hermana a un pequeño parque ubicado detrás de los salones. Era hermoso, lleno de flores y árboles, en el cual reinaba mucha calma.

Anna se ruborizó, no pudo evitar pensar que ese lugar era muy romántico, y deseó que Elsa le declarara su amor ahí.

Pero, en qué pensaba. Era su hermana, además alguien tan hermosa como Elsa nunca se fijaría en una pelirroja tonta como ella. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

-Te he preparado tu almuerzo, hermana.- Dijo Elsa, alcanzándole un toper.

-No te hubieras molestado…- Anna se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Elsa se sintió avergonzada. ¿Qué sucedía? Ella recibía muestras de afecto y admiración todos los días ¿Por qué con Anna era distinto? ¿Por qué Anna la hacía sentir de esa manera? ¿Sería que…? No, imposible, era su hermanita, además dudaba que su hermana se fijara en ella de esa manera…

-L-lo hice... porque me sobró mucho almuerzo a mí- y se volteó para que la pelirroja no viera su rostro colorado.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas ocasionales que solo conseguían ruborizar a las hermanas.

-Creo que ha acabado el descanso.- Dijo Elsa.- Debo volver a clases. No me esperes a la salida.- Besó a su hermanita en la frente y se fue corriendo hacia su aula.

* * *

><p>Anna no dejó de pensar en Elsa durante las clases siguientes.<p>

Al final de clases, un chico apuesto se acercó a Anna.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Anna ¿Y tú?

-Hans, espero que nos vaya súper en este año escolar, y quiero decirte que será un placer ser compañero de una chica tan bella como tú.

-Gracias- dijo Anna ruborizándose, era un tipo lindo, aunque amara a su hermana, podía permitirse quizá salir con ese sujeto algún día, dado que las posibilidades con su hermana eran totalmente nulas.

Después de charlar un rato con Hans, Anna salió de la escuela y se encontró en la entrada a su hermana.

-N-no creas que te esperé, es que acabo de salir… Pero, así podemos ir a casa juntas, digo por si no recuerdas el camino de regreso. Pero, mañana no te esperaré.

Anna caminó junto a su hermana hasta llegar a casa.

Una vez allí, Elsa se encerró en su habitación.

Estaba tan avergonzada. "vamos, Elsa, Anna nunca te verá de esa manera" pensó. Se puso a jugar un poco con pequeños copos de nieve que emanaban de su mano.

Debía protegerla de su magia, ya le había hecho daño una vez y no quería volver a repetirlo. Anna era todo su universo, no podía perderla.

* * *

><p>Al ver que Elsa ya no saldría de allí hasta mañana, Anna decidió llamar a Hans.<p>

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Hans. Soy Anna, de tu Clase.

-¡Anna! Qué gusto que llamaras, creí que sólo guardarías mi número por compromiso.

-Para nada.

-Me alegra tanto que llamaras, Anna.

Elsa, al escuchar que su hermana hablaba, se asomó discretamente. Anna hablaba por teléfono, y al ver que se refería a un tal "Hans" se puso furiosa.

Elsa, muerta de celos, se dirigió a su hermana.

-¿Me permites el teléfono un momento? Debo hacer una llamada.

A Anna no le quedó de otra más que colgar, aunque estaba feliz de que su hermana haya salido de su habitación.

-¿A quién llamarás?

-A nadie. Solo no quiero que hables con ninguna persona.

-¿Porqué?

-Debería bastar conmigo, tu hermana, yo sólo te tengo a ti.

Elsa volvió a su habitación.

Anna después de terminar sus deberes y ver la televisión, se decidió por estar con Elsa.

Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta.

-¿Elsa? ¿Puedo…?

Por alguna razón la puerta no tenía seguro, entonces Anna entró en la habitación de Elsa que estaba helada.

-¿Elsa?

-No, Anna, sal de aquí

-Pero…

-¡Fuera, Anna!

Elsa la empujó y cerró la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Anna despertó, desayunó y se alistó. Ya que hoy no iría con Elsa se puso triste, pero de menos pudo compartir un día con ella.

Al salir de la casa, vio a su hermana sentada en la entrada.

-Es que se me hizo tarde…-Dijo Elsa, y empezó a caminar.

-Elsa

-Dime

-¿Porqué me evitas?

-Basta, Anna

Anna con tal de no hacer enojar a su hermana, guardó silencio.

Ese día no la vio en el descanso. A la salida tampoco, supuso que había ido a casa.

* * *

><p>Al llegar, comprobó que así era.<p>

Su puerta estaba cerrada.

-He regresado, Elsa.

Como ya era frecuente, no hubo respuesta.

-Elsa…

Se recostó en la puerta.

Al otro lado, Elsa hizo lo mismo. Deseaba más que nada poder abrazar a su hermana. Deseaba no herirla.

Sus padres la habían vuelto insegura, le habían creado miedo hacia su amada hermana al haberlas separado cuando pequeñas, después del accidente.

Amaba a su hermana, pero no quería hacerle daño, debía alejarse, cada vez estaba más cercana a ella que podría volver a lastimarla y quizá esta vez fuera irreversible.

No podía perderla.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon sollozos.

"¿Anna?" pensó. "No llores, por favor, lo hago por ti"

A Elsa le rompía el corazón escucharla llorar.

-Elsa, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…

Anna perdió toda esperanza de que la relación con su hermana mejorara. Había vuelto a ser la de siempre. "Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" Pensó.

La pelirroja se levantó y fue a su habitación, sabía que su hermana nunca le abriría la puerta de su habitación, ni mucho menos la de su corazón.

Durante una semana fue lo mismo: no veía a Elsa ni en la mañana, el descanso o la salida. Todos los días, todo el día había una puerta cerrada, la cual impedía ser feliz junto a su hermana.

Anna comenzó a resignarse. Nunca podría estar con Elsa de ninguna manera.

* * *

><p>Pasó un mes, Elsa cada vez se sentía más sola. No había visto a su hermana en un tiempo…<p>

Durante ese tiempo y Anna decidió salir con Hans. Debido a que se sentía sola en su casa y ahora tenía un amigo no pensaba en desaprovecharlo.

Casi diario se quedaba al término de la escuela con él, y de vez en cuando le proponía salir a la plaza.

Era un buen sujeto, cariñoso, atento, amable… "Como desearía que Elsa fuera así conmigo…"

La extrañaba demasiado.

* * *

><p>Anna llegó a eso de las 6 de la tarde, había ido a la plaza a comer helado con Hans. Se puso a hacer sus deberes.<p>

A Elsa comenzaba a sospechar "¿por qué Anna llega tan tarde últimamente?, Pero si la interrogo creerá que estoy interesada en ella… y debo protegerla"

Elsa odiaba esa idea de protegerla, se moría por estar con ella, por abrazarla, por pasar todo el día a su lado, pero, por mucho que lo odiara, era su deber cuidar de su hermana menor y, aunque sufrieran las dos por ello, era lo mejor.

Esperó a que cayera la noche.

Se asomó hacia el cuarto de su hermanita.

-¿Anna?

No hubo respuesta. Estaba durmiendo.

Por segunda vez, se recostó a su lado. Sólo que esta vez la abrazó.

-Te quiero, Anna…

Anna suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al momento, las manos de Elsa comenzaron a tornarse frías. La espalda de la pelirroja se comenzaba a congelar.

Rápidamente la soltó. Asustada se levantó.

Anna le tomó la mano.

-No te vayas…

-No lo entiendes, no quiero hacerte daño.

Elsa corrió a su habitación.

"Estuve a punto de congelarla de nuevo. No quiero perderla…"

Asustada, no pudo conciliar el sueño y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

><p>Anna no volvió a ver a su hermana.<p>

Después de un par de semanas, Anna llegó a casa y vio que Elsa aún no había vuelto.

Su habitación estaba entreabierta. Entró sigilosamente.

La habitación estaba cubierta por escarcha por todos lados.

Se recostó en su cama. Se podía percibir la fragancia dulce de su hermana.

-Elsa…

Y se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>Elsa, al regresar del colegio, se encontró a la pelirroja dormida en su habitación.<p>

Se sorprendió mucho, pero le enterneció verla de esa manera.

-Anna…

Acarició su mejilla.

Recordó que no podía tocarla y retiró la mano bruscamente.

-No… Quédate.

Elsa se quedó a su lado.

-No te vuelvas a ir nunca de mi lado.

Anna se incorporó y abrazó a su hermana.

Elsa le devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía muy bien la calidez de su hermana.

Quisiera quedarse así por siempre, y por alguna razón el hielo no surgió de sus manos.

Elsa comenzó a trazar una línea con su mano desde el cuello de su hermana hasta sus labios. Levantó un poco su barbilla con un poco de miedo a no ser correspondida y se detuvo.

No podía besarla. No era correcto. Sus labios estaban casi rozándose.

Elsa se moría de ganas de confesarle su amor mediante un beso.

"Hazlo" pensó Anna, las ganas de besarla la consumían. "Hazlo, por favor".

Elsa la soltó y se alejó, pero no demasiado del rostro de su hermana.

-Te amo.-Dijo Anna.

La rubia se sorprendió. ¡Su hermana la correspondía! Pero no estaba bien, debía protegerla.

-Basta, Anna.- Dijo ruborizándose.

-Te amo, Elsa, todo este tiempo lo he hecho y lo haré siempre.

Elsa salió de la habitación y se fue otra.

Anna la siguió, pero inmediatamente Elsa cerró la puerta. No podía hacerlo, no era correcto, no debía…

"No haz de abrir tu corazón" Recordó lo que le decía su padre.

-Hermana, dame una oportunidad…- Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.-Por favor…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: Bien, este es el segundo capítulo \(*u*)**

**como ya tengo parte de la historia escrita muero por publicarla, disculpen si no les hice mucho suspenso haha**

**espero que les esté gustando y siento que Elsa sea tan cruel, a mi también me duele hacerla así uwwwu.**

**Bueno, basta de charla, ¡nos leemos pronto!**

**-****Yuuki Hime No Kokoro 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa en realidad no tenía amigos, aunque no le dirigiera la palabra, se mantenía fiel a su hermana.

Sentía que teniéndola no necesitaba a nadie más.

Pero en este momento necesitaba consejos, necesitaba que alguien le ayudara.

No sabía qué hacer. Su hermana ya había declarado que la amaba ¿porqué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

Era cierto que los chicos la seguían por montones, pero ella nunca había estado enamorada, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

><p>-¿Anna?-Dijo, esperando que su hermana siguiera del otro lado de la puerta.<p>

Nadie respondió.

Ahora parecía que los papeles se habían invertido.

-¿Anna?-Repitió con la esperanza de que esta vez respondiera.

Siguió sin obtener respuesta.

Decidió abrir la puerta.

"Anna..." pensó al ver el corredor vacío.

Su hermana se había ido.

Corrió a buscarla a su habitación, pero tampoco estaba allí.

* * *

><p>Anna salió a dar una caminata, aunque fuera de noche no podía seguir en su casa, de menos no por el momento.<p>

Se sentó en un columpio de un parque cercano y comenzó a balancearse.

Era una noche hermosa. Ideal para confesarle sus sentimientos a su hermana. Aunque no había sido correspondida se sintió mejor porque ya no tenía ese peso encima.

Ahora su hermana lo sabía

"¡Qué vergüenza! Quizás ya no me vea de la misma manera... Quizá me odie"

Anna miró hacia la luna. Tenía un color hermoso. Era un blanco muy resplandeciente igual que la pálida piel de su hermana.

-Elsa...

La pelirroja no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Su corazón estaba roto, y ya no podría ver a su hermana sin sentirse avergonzada.

-En serio, no entiendo porqué siempre me rechaza...

-No lo hago

Anna estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba sentada en el columpio de a lado.

-Te encontré-Dijo Elsa sonriendo a la pelirroja.

Se quedaron mirando un momento.

Anna seguía sorprendida. ¡Fue a buscarla!

-Me siento avergonzada por lo que dije... Si ahora me odias lo entenderé...

-No, para nada... En realidad, estoy muy feliz... porque yo...

Elsa tomó aire. Le daba vergüenza lo que diría a continuación, pero no podía dejarlo así. Desvió la mirada al decir lo siguiente:

-Porque yo siento lo mismo... ¡Cielos, Anna! ¿porqué me haces decir cosas tan vergonzosas?

Anna se quedó más sorprendida aún. ¡Era correspondida!

Se levantó y, con un poco de timidez y un poco de miedo al rechazo, rodeó a la rubia con sus brazos.

Este gesto tocó profundamente en el corazón de Elsa.

Al principio sentía vergüenza, pero pronto correspondió el abrazo de su hermana.

Se quedaron así un rato, disfrutando el momento y la calidez de la otra.

Ninguna se había sentido tan amada como en ese momento.

Se separaron y se miraron ruborizadas.

Anna comenzó a columpiar a Elsa, hace mucho tiempo que no jugaban juntas.

Mientras empujaba suavemente a su hermana decidió preguntar:

-¿Por qué tu habitación tiene escarcha? Estamos en verano...

-Supongo que uso bastante el aire acondicionado.

-Oh, eso explica porqué tus manos siempre están frías...

Anna se dio cuenta que era una pregunta tonta, pero no quería precipitarse.

Elsa se sentía feliz siendo balanceada por su hermana, y le dolía mentirle sobre sus poderes.

-¿Extrañas mucho a papá y mamá? Yo si, pero... aunque suene cruel, desde su accidente he estado un poco más cercana a ti, y eso me hace feliz...

-Los extraño, pero pienso lo mismo... Papá no me dejaba acercarme a ti...

Ambas suspiraron. Era triste que su padre las hubiera separado, pero Anna se preguntaba por qué.

-¿Por qué crees que lo haya hecho?

El columpio ya llegaba bastante alto. Anna decidió bajar la intensidad de su empuje.

-Es algo un tanto delicado... Es sobre mí... Deten el columpio.

Se sentaron en una banca con mesita, una frente a la otra.

Con delicadeza, Elsa tomó las manos de su hermana. Eran muy delgadas y suaves, como las suyas.

Anna sintió agradable al contacto de su hermana y se ruborizó pero no dejó de mirarla.

Al parecer Anna podía sostenerle más la mirada, porque inmediatamente Elsa, ruborizada, desvió la mirada.

Elsa debía decirle la verdad, era su hermana y su amada también, merecía saber la verdad.

-Yo, desde que nací...

Hizo una pausa, trata de buscar las palabras adecuadas para que sonara serio. Al final decidió decirlo como era.

-Poseo poderes de nieve.

Anna miró escéptica a su hermana.

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué?

-N-no te rías, es cierto...

Elsa puso su mano frente a su hermana.

Anna por un momento creyó que su hermana había enloquecido, pero al momento siguiente comenzaron a brotar pequeños copos de nieve de la mano de esta.

La pelirroja quedó asombrada.

Elsa comenzó a dibujar con el hielo hermosos patrones de figuras sobre la mesa.

-Vaya... Es precioso... ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Ni idea, lo he podido hacer desde que tengo memoria...

-¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con que nos hayan separado?

A Elsa le dolía recordarlo, pero debía contarle la verdad.

-Por poco te congelo cuando eramos niñas...

-¿Por qué?

-Estabamos jugando. Fue un accidente.

Anna tenía un vago recuerdo sobre estar jugando en la sala con su hermana cuando eran pequeñas, pero creyó que lo había imaginado con la finalidad de creer que su hermana alguna vez la había amado, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era verdad.

Eso la hacía muy feliz. No le importaba el accidente.

Elsa se había quitado un peso de encima, aunque ahora tenía miedo de cuál sería la reacción de su hermana sobre eso. ¿La odiaría? ¿Se asustaría?

-Papá me dijo que no debía acercarme a ti... Por eso me mandó a la otra habitación. Yo no estaba a favor de ello, pero era tanto su afán de protegerte que no lo pensó dos veces antes de mandarme allá. Fueron muchos años sola, triste, no conocía a nadie y era educada en casa, en serio, todo este tiempo no tuve a nadie a mi lado. Me moría por estar contigo... Tú significas todo para mí, no sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo alejada de ti... Me arrepiento de haber mantenido siempre la puerta cerrada... Y temo hacerte daño de nuevo, Anna...

-Encontraremos una solución juntas, todo va a mejorar a partir de ahora. No volverás a estar sola nunca. Yo estaré contigo.

-Gracias, Anna... Te protegeré.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la espera, estuve un poco ocupada pero aquí tienen el tercer capítulo \('u') yuuupi-**

**Me hace tan feliz que alguien lea mi fic, creí que nadie lo haría uwu**

**Bueno, esta vez hubo un graaan progreso, porque la vez pasada me querían matar porque Elsa era muy cruel... A mi también me dolía que fuera así uwu, pero ya no más nwn**

**-Quiero dedicarle este fic a Viridiana que me animó a que lo subiera aquí n.n**

**Como siempre me excedo de charla, ¡nos leemos el siguiente capitulo!**

**Yuuki Hime no Kokoro :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Regresaron a casa.

Anna le propuso a su hermana que durmieran juntas.

Elsa aceptó, se sentía tan feliz de por fin poder estar con ella.

Anna tomó su mano y se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

><p>Anna despertó, al ver que su hermana seguía ahí comenzó a admirarla.<p>

Era preciosa, su cabello rubio platino era muy suave, tenía largas y rizadas pestañas, una pequeña nariz y sus hermosos y finos labios color cereza.

Elsa despertó lentamente. Su hermana la estaba mirando como si ella fuera algo tan bello que mereciera tanta atención. Eso la hacía sentir incómoda, no se sentía linda, era un monstruo, ¿cómo podía su hermana admirarla de esa manera?

-Buenos días, Elsa.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Hola, Anna...-Dijo desviando su mirada ruborizándose.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas...

-G-gracias...

Elsa no conocía el amor, y quizá lo que sentía por su hermana era lo que llamaban "enamoramiento". Aunque era distinto al de otras personas. Ella no estaba enamorada de su hermana por su físico, como la mayoría de las parejas que conocía, claro que era bellísima, pero había algo más en ella que la hacía amarla.

Normalmente, o eso ella veía, ese tipo de sentimientos era entre dos desconocidos, un chico y una chica.

Su amor era distinto, era un sentimiento de lo más puro e inocente, tal vez no era enamoramiento, era realmente amor.

Se miraron un largo rato.

Elsa recordó lo que le decía su padre "no haz de abrir tu corazón". Ahora no sabía si era correcto haber confesado sus sentimientos a Anna.

De nuevo la invadió un gran miedo. Todo lo que le dijo su padre era para mantener a Anna a salvo.

Estaba confundida, asustada. Debía proteger a Anna.

-Anna...-Dijo Elsa con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.- Tengo miedo...

Anna la abrazó y como estaba preocupada le preguntó:

-¿Por lo que me contaste antes?

Elsa asintió.

-Tengo miedo de herirte... y sobre todo de perderte.

-Lo resolveremos juntas, ahora que lo comprendo no dejaré que vivas con temor. Nunca te dejaré sola.

-Pero, ¿y si no soy capaz de controlarlo?

-Todo mejorará, ya olvídalo, Elsa, ya no hay nadie que te mantenga presa. Eres libre.

Anna tomó la mano de su hermana.

Elsa, asustada, hizo el intento por soltarse, pero Anna se lo impidió.

-No ocurrirá nada. No tengas miedo a herirme. Es mejor eso a que me ignores...-Dijo Anna sonriendo.- Y, en caso de que no seas capaz de controlar tu poder, no me importaría usar guantes y abrigo el resto de mi vida con tal de poder abrazarte y sostener tu mano.

Elsa se sentía reconfortada, ya no estaba sola, no entendía porqué estaba tan asustada, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería creer en Anna... Quería convencerse a sí misma que Anna siempre estaría allí y que ahora era libre, que no debían cerrar las puertas nunca más.

-Anna... te... amo...-Dijo la rubia.

Quería recordarselo todo el tiempo, no quería que pensara que le había parecido indiferente todo este tiempo.

Ese día decidieron faltar a la escuela.

Anna preparó un delicioso desayuno de hot cakes, frutillas y chocolate caliente.

Era un día muy bonito, soleado y despejado.

Se podía ver el hermoso cielo azul.

"Igual que los bellos ojos de Elsa" pensó.

Anna tomó su bicicleta, planeaba llevar a su hermana a su lugar favorito.

Anna se trepó en la bicicleta y miró a Elsa.

-Sube, quiero llevarte a un bonito lugar.

Elsa subió con un poco de torpeza, hace mucho que no iba en bicicleta. Anna comenzó a pedalear y Elsa, para no caerse, rodeó la cintura de su hermana con sus brazos.

Era muy divertido y le resultaba fascinante recorrer la ciudad juntas.

Pasada una media hora llegaron a...

-¡La playa!-Elsa estaba maravillada, nunca había estado allí, a pesar de que vivían cerca de la costa.

Era un lugar maravilloso.

Sentía la brisa en su rostro y el sonido de las olas le parecía relajante.

Nunca había estado en un lugar tan cálido, no era nada comparado con el hielo de su habitación.

-He preparado sandwiches y jugo para hacer un picnic aquí...-Dijo Anna, mostrándole su cajita con comida.

Se sentaron y comieron. Realmente disfrutaban mucho estando juntas.

La marea se acercó a ellas y Anna, aprovechando el descuido de su hermana, le lanzó un poco de agua a su hermana.

-¡Anna!-Dijo Elsa, y entre risas le devolvió el chorro de agua.

Siguieron lanzandose agua hasta que las dos terminaron completamente empapadas.

Anna tomó de la arena una bonita concha nacarada, y se la regaló a Elsa.

-Es preciosa, gracias.

Buscaron muchas conchas de diferentes colores y las guardaron en la bolsa vacía de la comida.

Se encontraron con un pequeño cangrejo tan colorado como un rubí.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-Dijo la pelirroja.

Elsa sonrió.

Se sentaron, juntaron un montón de arena y comenzaron a hacer su muñeco de arena.

-Me encantaría que fuera de nieve, como antes.

-Pronto haremos uno, por lo mientras hagamos uno de arena...-Dijo Elsa riendo.

Usaron algunas conchitas para formar su rostro y adornaron su cuerpo con algunas otras. Estaban muy felices ambas de pasar tiempo juntas al fin. No paraban de reír. Se notaba cuanta falta les había hecho su hermana antes.

Se recostaron en la arena a contemplar las nubes.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya se ponía el sol, caminaron por la orilla del mar descalzas, tomadas de la mano.<p>

-Elsa...

-¿Si?

Anna la miró y se acercó a su hermana. Tomó su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>¡He vueltooo! Lamento tanta espera... He estado corta de ideas y tiempo hahaha<strong>

**Mi problema siempre es que tengo la idea pero no sé cómo desarrollarla, así que disculpen haberlos hecho esperar tanto y lamento que sea un cap tan cortito...**

**No quisiera hacer mi larga plática de siempre así que mejor irme :D**

**Gracias a todos por leerme, de verdad ¡lo aprecio muchísimo!**

**-Yuuki Hime no Kokoro**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna se sentía un poco culpable por haber besado a su hermana, aunque había sido algo muy agradable, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría la rubia.

Se separó de ella y esperó.

Elsa abrió los ojos, sus labios estaban a sólo unos milímetros de tocarse, podían sentir la respiración de la otra.

Elsa y Anna se miraron, y lentamente Elsa se acercó para volver a unir sus labios con los de su hermana en un tierno beso.

No fue muy largo, pero a ambas les hubiera gustado que durara para siempre.

Elsa se preguntó si había estado mal, no quería acabar con la inocencia de su hermana con un acto incorrecto como ese, porque seguían siendo hermanas… Eso estaba mal. Aunque no tenía por qué. Amaba a su hermana y lo que dijeran los demás salía sobrando.

Se separaron por segunda vez y, para esconder su rostro ruborizado, Elsa abrazó a Anna.

Todo mejoraba para ellas.

Se veía un hermoso atardecer y decidieron sentarse a admirarlo.

-¿A que es precioso?- Preguntó Anna.- Hace tiempo quería que miráramos juntas la puesta de sol. Hay muchas cosas que deseo hacer contigo desde hace tiempo.

Anna sonrió.

Oscurecía rápido y pronto aparecieron un montón de estrellas salpicadas por el firmamento.

Era una vista preciosa.

Anna volvió a besar a su hermana rápidamente.

-Deberíamos irnos, que ya es un poco tarde…

-Ha sido un día maravilloso, Anna.

-Más porque he estado contigo.-Dijo Anna con una sonrisa coqueta.

Guardaron las cosas y subieron a la bicicleta. Elsa abrazó a su hermana cariñosamente.

Comenzaron a andar por la carretera de regreso a casa.

Pudieron admirar la ciudad de noche, una de las muchas cosas que Elsa nunca había visto.

Le parecían preciosas las luces nocturnas, aunque no tanto como el atardecer y las estrellas que había apreciado ese día.

Aunque lo mejor de todo, era que había pasado un día entero con Anna. Un día solo para ellas dos.

Mientras andaban en bicicleta, Elsa disfrutaba del aire frío nocturno.

Anna disfrutaba el calor de su hermana mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, Anna le hizo un collar, con la concha que había recogido, a su hermana.<p>

-Es de un color bonito, y brilla como la nieve-Dijo mientras le colocaba el collar en el cuello.

Elsa por su parte hizo uno igual con una concha color rosado.

De nuevo volvieron a dormir juntas tomadas de la mano.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se prepararon para ir a la escuela. Las dos estaban muy contentas, amanecieron de muy buen humor.<p>

Después de que Elsa terminara de vestirse, Anna preguntó:

-¿Puedo peinarte?

Elsa asintió. Ella normalmente no hacía gran cosa con su cabello, normalmente lo llevaba en una trenza y era todo.

Anna comenzó a cepillar el plateado cabello de su hermana. Era muy suave como había imaginado, se notaba que lo cuidaba. Peinó el cabello en un moño y lo adornó con un listón azul.

Elsa se sorprendió al ver su cambio de imagen. Anna igualmente se sorprendió, el nuevo peinado la hacía lucir muy bella.

* * *

><p>De camino a la escuela, platicaron sobre cosas que recordaban de su niñez.<p>

Algunas les parecían graciosas, y otras las entristecían. Deseaban haber podido pasar más tiempo juntas y planeaban pasar todo el tiempo que les fuera posible juntas.

A la hora del receso, Elsa salió de su aula hacia la de su hermana.

Sus compañeros de clase estaban sorprendidos, no era una actitud común en ella.

Anna estaba hablando con Hans cuando vio a Elsa llegar a su aula.

Elsa tomó a Anna por el brazo y salieron del aula hacia el parque donde compartieron su único receso juntas.

* * *

><p>Elsa no soltó a su hermana del brazo en todo el camino.<p>

Se sentaron en el pasto. Anna preparó esta vez el almuerzo. Había sándwiches y fruta.

Elsa miraba a su hermana fascinada, era tan hermosa.

Todo el tiempo estuvieron tomadas de la mano.

A la rubia le daba mucha vergüenza y temía que alguien las viera, pero quería pedirle un beso a su hermana.

Anna la miró y pareció leer su mente. Miró alrededor, tomó su barbilla delicadamente, se acercó y le dio un tierno beso. Al momento se separaron, alguien podría verlas.

-Creo que deberíamos evitar este tipo de cosas aquí… Cuando volvamos a casa te besaré cuanto gustes.-Dijo Anna mirando preocupada.

Elsa, cabizbaja asintió.

-No te desanimes…

-¿Es que tienes miedo de que nos vea Hans…?

-¿Qué?-Dijo Anna sorprendida.

-Sé que sales con él…

-¡Para nada! Me invitó a dar una vuelta un par de veces, pero no tengo nada serio con él, ni siquiera podría considerarlo mi amigo…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Sólo te pertenezco a ti, Elsa.

A Elsa se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y cubrió su rostro con su mano. Tenía miedo de que eso fuera mentira, tenía miedo que Hans se llevara a su amada.

Anna la abrazó, no quería que su hermana malinterpretara las cosas.

Elsa comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Anna con fuerza.

-Quédate siempre a mi lado… Por favor… No me dejes sola…

Elsa le temía, más que a la soledad, el perder a Anna.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, Elsa. Lo prometo.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de calmarla. Permanecieron así el resto del receso.

Anna acompañó a Elsa hasta su aula. Elsa no soltó el brazo de su hermana para nada, hasta que llegaron a su aula y se tuvieron que separar.

Anna besó en la mejilla a su hermana a modo de despedida y se fue a su aula.

Elsa no dejó de pensar en Anna todo el día.

* * *

><p>Al terminar las clases. Elsa corrió a buscar a su hermana.<p>

Anna estaba esperándola en la entrada de la escuela.

Elsa tomó por el brazo a su hermana y caminaron juntas de regreso a casa.

En el camino apareció Hans.

"¡Qué oportuno!" Pensó Elsa.

-Hola, Anna, y ehh… ¿Amiga de Anna?

-Es mi hermana: Elsa.

-¡Vaya! Nunca lo creería, no hay mucho parecido entre ustedes…

Ambas lo miraron incómodas.

-Lo siento ¿he dicho algo malo?

Elsa y Anna se miraron. Era evidente que el chico salía sobrando.

-Creo que estoy interrumpiendo… Pero quería ver si podía irme con ustedes. Voy más o menos en la misma dirección…

-Pues… Si quieres.-Dijo Anna.

Elsa no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar con desprecio a Hans.

-Ehh… Vaya que tienes una piel muy pálida, Elsa.

-No suelo salir más que a la escuela.

-He ahí la razón de que nunca te haya visto.

-Probablemente…

-¿En qué grado vas?

-En tercero.

-Cielos, nosotros apenas vamos empezando… ¿Ya tienes planeado qué estudiarás en la superior?

-No.

Anna sentía la tensión que había entre Hans y Elsa. Quería romperla, pues no quería que Elsa se pusiera pesada.

-Bueno, de menos este es el último año que Elsa debe lidiar con esos profesores tan estrictos…

-Es cierto, imagino que debe ser super.

Elsa miraba con desprecio a Hans y no soltó a Anna en ningún momento, era suya y quería dejárselo claro a ese tal Hans.

Nadie dijo nada el resto del camino.

Una cuadra antes de llegar a casa de las chicas, Hans se despidió.

-Nos vemos mañana, Anna… Elsa…- Miró fijamente a esta última antes de retirarse.

A Elsa le pareció este gesto un tanto incómodo, por lo cual prefirió ignorarlo.

Al llegar a casa, Elsa le reclamó a Anna.

-Creí que no tenías nada con él.

-¡Yo no lo invité! Él se coló.

-Me molesta… Tú eres sólo mía.-Se escuchó claramente como su voz se quebró. No estaba enojada, estaba celosa, triste.

Elsa para ocultarse, se encerró en su habitación.

Anna ya estaba acostumbrada a que no debía hacer nada en esta situación. Elsa no saldría.

Pero ella si podía entrar, o eso creía.

* * *

><p>Anna esperó a que su hermana se calmara.<p>

Esta vez no pidió permiso para entrar. Abrió la puerta y, al ubicar a su hermana, que estaba sentada en su cama, corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Anna?-Elsa estaba sorprendida, no se lo esperaba.

-No debes estar así. Sólo te pertenezco a ti… - Tomó el rostro de la rubia delicadamente y unió sus labios con los de su hermana.

A Elsa le encantaba sentir el suave roce de sus labios con los de su hermana menor. Era algo muy cálido y le transmitía el amor que su hermana sentía por ella. La rubia comenzó a llorar.

-¿Sucede algo, Elsa?-Dijo separándose un poco de ella.

Elsa abrazó a Anna y lloró en su hombro. La abrazó tan fuerte que a Anna comenzaba a lastimarle, pero le gustaba sentir a su hermana tan cerca.

-No quiero perderte… Menos que él se quede contigo…

-Pero no pasará, Elsa… Lo prometo. Sólo seremos tú y yo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, al salir de su casa se encontraron a Hans. Estaba esperándolas afuera.<p>

Elsa salió primero y decidió enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué buscas aquí?

-Mi casa está de camino, creí que podíamos irnos los tres juntos…

-Pues… Bueno…

Anna salió e igualmente le sorprendió ver a Hans allí.

Caminaron juntos y, como todos iban en silencio, Hans decidió hacer plática.

-Ehhh… Elsa eres preciosa. Muchos deben morirse por salir contigo…

-Supongo… Pero, mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien.

-¿En serio?

-Si

-Vaya, todos esos sujetos deben estar decepcionados, he escuchado que eres la chica más bonita de la escuela, o eso dicen… Pero, nunca te he visto salir con nadie…

-Pero siempre estoy con acompañada por…

-Debe ser alguien muy afortunado. Imagínate, salir con la chica por la que todos se mueren… Debe sentirse superior.

-Pues… No es como si yo fuera un premio.

-No. Creo que me he expresado mal. Disculpa… ¿y tú, Anna? ¿Sales con alguien?

-Si…-Ambas chicas se miraron y se ruborizaron. Era lindo admitir que estaban enamoradas, aunque no podían decir tan libremente que su amor estaba dirigido a su hermana.

A Hans esto le pareció algo extraño, pero quizás era su imaginación que ambas se habían mirado de esa manera. Como si una fuera la enamorada de la otra… Era imposible…

Debía continuar con el plan. De menos ya había logrado acercarse un poco a Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos, les debía un cap más largo y más interesante, de verdad que la última vez no tenía naaaada, mi mente estaba en blanco.<strong>

**Ahora lo he planeado un poco más y un amigo me está ayudando con ideas xD**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, ya habrá un poco más de drama 7w7 Sé que aún está un tanto meloso el asunto, pero ya se pondrá bueno según yo hahaha**

**¡Les agradezco que me dediquen de su tiempo al leerme****!**

**-Yuuki Hime no Kokoro**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa seguía mirando con desprecio a Hans.

El resto del camino nadie mencionó nada, y Elsa en ningún momento soltó el brazo de Anna.

Anna era solo suya y quería dejárselo claro a ese Hans. Una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa Hans se despidió.

Elsa y Anna continuaron su camino hasta llegar a casa.

-Lo odias, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto. Nadie te alejará de mí.

* * *

><p>Las hermanas, como ya era costumbre, pasaron el receso juntas.<p>

Entonces, llegó Hans y le propuso a Anna lo siguiente:

-Hey, ¿qué te parece si salimos en una cita doble? Tú conmigo y Elsa con un amigo.

Elsa miró a Anna tratando de convencerla que se negara.

Anna al no querer ser grosera aceptó la invitación, causándole descontento a la rubia.

Cuando Hans se fue, Elsa le reclamó.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?

-Es que no quise ser grosera, parece que será divertido…

Elsa al no poder hacer nada se resignó.

* * *

><p>El viernes en la tarde, las hermanas se encontraron con los chicos en el cine, estaban esperándolas Hans y un chico fornido y rubio.<p>

Elsa se había vestido con una falda negra, balerinas, un suéter azul y su habitual trenza. Anna iba un poco más formal, llevaba un vestido rosa con un suéter blanco y tacones a juego con su suéter; en su cabello se había hecho un moño.

Los chicos quedaron maravillados, ambas estaban preciosas.

-Hola, chicas- Saludó Hans- Están muy bellas hoy. Déjenme presentarle a mi amigo, él es Kristoff, va en tercer año, en nuestra escuela. Kristoff, ella es Anna, va en mi clase- Dijo Hans mientras Kristoff y Anna se estrechaban la mano.- Y ella es Elsa, va en tu grado.

-Hola, nunca te había visto- Dijo la rubia incómoda.

-Pero yo a ti si… Eres la chica más popular de la escuela, por no mencionar que la más hermosa. Todos mueren por salir contigo. Es un placer conocerte.

-Entonces, ¿qué película veremos?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Nosotros teníamos planeado ver el estreno de terror, ¿qué opinan?

Elsa y Anna se miraron un momento.

-Creo que está bien.

A Anna le pareció una buena oportunidad para poder abrazar a su hermana sin verse extraño.

Entraron al cine, compraron palomitas y un montón de chocolate para las chicas.

Al entrar a la sala, ambos chicos se sentaron juntos con las chicas a los lados.

Eso incomodó bastante a Elsa, no quería estar tan separada de su hermana y menos por ellos.

-Quisiera cambiarme de asiento…

Ambos chicos se miraron y a regañadientes se cambiaron de lugar, dejando a las hermanas juntas, pues no querían que Elsa se fuera.

Comenzó la película.

Anna tomó la mano de Elsa discretamente.

Hans lo notó y le pareció un poco extraño, igual que la vez anterior, presentía algo raro. Pero quizá solo estaba malinterpretando las cosas, ¡eran hermanas!

Trató de ignorarlo, pero su mente no dejó de dar vueltas al tema.

Pasaron algunas escenas aterradoras, las cuales Elsa no desaprovechó para abrazar a su hermana.

Hans y Kristoff estaban decepcionados, tenían planeado conquistarlas cuidándolas durante las escenas de miedo. Su plan se había estropeado.

Las hermanas continuaron abrazadas el resto de la película.

* * *

><p>Al terminar, los chicos las invitaron a comer.<p>

Fueron a comer pizza, pero esta vez no permitieron que Elsa y Anna se sentaran juntas. Estuvieron intercalados.

Las chicas se sentían incómodas y casi no dijeron nada, sólo respondían a las preguntas ocasionales que les hacían los chicos. El demás tiempo comieron en silencio. Elsa y Anna se cruzaban miradas y sonreían.

Al terminar la comida, los chicos las invitaron a tomar un café.

Elsa agradeció la comida y el cine, se levantó y dijo:

-No, gracias, ya debemos retirarnos.

-Vamos, aún tenemos mucho tiempo- Dijo Kristoff.

-He dicho que no. Vamos, Anna.-Tomó a su hermana de la mano y salieron del restaurante.

Kristoff las siguió.

-¿No gustan que las acompañemos?

-Qué amables, pero no.

Mientras caminaba, Anna le preguntó a la rubia porqué se había portado de esa manera.

-Lo hacían a propósito. Hans quiere quedarse contigo… No lo permitiré.

* * *

><p>Kristoff y Hans seguían en el restaurante.<p>

-¿Cómo podré acercarme a Elsa?- Dijo Kristoff.

-Ella me contó que tenía enamorado…

-¿y quién es?

-No le pregunté, dijo que siempre estaba con él.

-Pero, siempre está con su hermana.

A Hans esto le pareció sospechoso de nuevo, no lo había notado. Eran muchas coincidencias, pero no era posible.

-Sé que sonará extraño, ¿no será Anna su enamorada?

-¿Qué?-Miró Kristoff extrañado a Hans.

-Es una locura, pero eso parece…

-Lo dudo bastante.

-Como sea, debo encontrar la forma de volver mía a Elsa…

* * *

><p>Cerca de su casa, encontraron una cajita con un perrito Pomerania blanco como la nieve.<p>

-Elsa, mira ¡es precioso! ¿Podemos conservarlo?

El pequeño cachorro las miró ilusionado, ladrando y moviendo su colita.

-Es adorable, claro.

De camino buscaron un nombre.

-¿Qué dices si le ponemos Olaf?

Elsa rió.

-Claro.

* * *

><p>Llegando a casa, Anna conectó su mp3 a las bocinas.<p>

Ambas escuchaban casi la misma música. Aunque las separaba una puerta, a Elsa le había gustado mucho escuchar a Anna cantar.

La música comenzó a sonar. Elsa reconoció la pista en curso: The scientist de Coldplay.

Anna se acercó a su hermana, le tendió la mano.

-No… no sé bailar, Anna…

-Inténtalo, te ayudaré.

Elsa se levantó del sillón. Enlazaron sus manos derechas, Elsa colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de su hermana, y esta a su vez colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura de Elsa.

Anna dio un paso adelante, Elsa retrocedió. Elsa estaba un poco torpe, nunca lo había hecho, lo había visto en algunas películas, pero no era tan fácil.

Elsa quiso intentarlo y dio un paso adelante. Anna soltó su cintura e hizo que Elsa diera una vuelta.

Trató de coger el ritmo de la canción. Se balanceaban de un lado a otro, con sus pasos al compás de la música.

Elsa miró a su hermana de una manera tan linda que hizo ruborizar a la pelirroja mientras sonreía.

Esta vez Elsa hizo que Anna diera una vuelta.

Anna quería acortar la distancia entre ambas y abrazó a su hermana y continuaron bailando.

Ahora bailaban un poco más lento pero no con menos emoción.

Elsa, apenada escondió su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, y ésta la abrazó sonriendo.

La pelirroja tomó las manos de la mayor y después colocó las suyas en su rostro, acarició sus mejillas suavemente. La miró a los ojos tiernamente, y acercó sus labios a los de la rubia.

Se besaron lentamente mientras se balanceaban acompasadamente.

Se separaron y Elsa miró a la pequeña, ambas estaban ruborizadas. Sonrieron y se abrazaron.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar.<strong>

**Espero que les esté gustando, y aprecio muchísimo que me dediquen de su tiempo, en serio, me hacen muy feliz ¡los quiero!**

**Dejenme review si les está gustando o comentenme qué les desagrada del fic...**

**Y una pregunta, ¿Les gustaría que hiciera un capítulo con lemon?**

**De nuevo gracias por leerme y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

**-Yuuki Hime no Kokoro**


	7. Chapter 7

Por la escuela comenzaron a correr rumores sobre que Hans y Anna salían, varias chicas los vieron durante su salida al cine.

Y los rumores sobre que Kristoff estaba enamorado de Elsa y de que le declararía su amor estaban a la orden del día.

Las chicas no podían ir a ningún lado sin escuchar cosas relacionándolas a ellas con Kristoff y Hans.

* * *

><p>Elsa fue al sanitario. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó llegar un grupo de chicas que hablaban sobre los recientes rumores.<p>

-No puedo creer que Hans se haya fijado en una chica tan fea como esa tal Anna... Pienso que él merece una chica guapa como él. Además, ¿la han visto? Es muy infantil, tanto que siempre está con su hermana mayor.

-¿Elsa es su hermana mayor?

-Sí, yo tampoco podía creerlo. ¡No se parecen en nada! Elsa es hermosa y Anna... Pues, ni un poco... Aunque he de decir que Elsa es un poco tonta, teniendo tantos chicos guapos detrás de ella ¡Cualquiera aprovecharía! A veces creo que es rara, no se le acerca a nadie... Sólo está siempre con su hermana... Antes de ella era muy solitaria, quizás es de esas personas que le temen a la gente, además que tiene poco carácter y es muy insegura...

-¡Sólo es una marginada!

-¿Quién lo diría? También he escuchado que Kristoff está muy interesado en Elsa... Claro, no hay hombre que se resista a ella ¡qué envidia! Aunque probablemente lo rechace igual que a todos... Kristoff también es un buen partido...

-Pero de quien no lo creo es de Anna... Sólo es una chica sedienta de amor y atención, escuché que su hermana nunca le había prestado atención hasta ahora... Ni su hermana la quiere, pobre, es tan-

-¿Tan qué?- Anna abrió la puerta del sanitario.

-¡Anna! Nosotras no sabíamos que estabas aquí...

-Les rogaré que dejen de hablar de Elsa de esa forma. No tienen ni idea de la relación que llevo con ella, ni cómo es ella en realidad, así que déjenla en paz.

Anna salió muy molesta, a encontrarse con Elsa para ir a desayunar en el descanso.

-¿estás bien? Luces molesta...

-Sí... Es sólo que unas chicas... Nada, no es nada, Elsa- Dijo al mismo tiempo que le mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras, pero si dices que no es nada- Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa.

Elsa tomó por el brazo a Anna.

La mayoría de las chicas que pasaban las miraban mientras susurrabas entre ellas.

Por fin llegaron a su jardín secreto, o así comenzaron a llamarle. Parecía que estuviera hecho para ellas dos, nadie además de ellas pasaba el descanso allí, y las flores siempre lucían hermosas.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día hoy, Elsa? ¿bien?

-Sí, supongo... Las chicas han estado un poco indiferentes conmigo pero no me afecta. Me basta contigo ¿A ti cómo te va?

-Bien, me sucede lo mismo...

Las chicas desayunaron en silencio, había una tensión entre ellas por los problemas causados por los chicos.

* * *

><p>Al finalizar el descanso, Anna acompañó a Elsa a su salón.<p>

-Cuídate, nos vemos a la salida.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>A última hora, la profesora no pudo asistir y los dejaron salir antes. Como no quiso interrumpir a su hermana se sentó en los jardines cercanos a la entrada.<p>

Comenzó a mirar el cielo, era un día muy bonito, el cielo era muy azul. Vio unas mariposas volando. Respiró el aire fresco. Aún faltaban 50 minutos. "Qué lento pasa el tiempo sin Anna" pensó.

Se acercaron a ella tres chicas de su clase. No conocía sus nombres, ella nunca le dio importancia a sus compañeros.

-Elsa... Sabemos que tú y tu hermana traen algo con Hans y Kristoff. No lo permitiremos. Tu hermana se quiso poner ruda con nosotras hace rato, pero, como sabemos que tú eres importante para ella, veremos si se pone agresiva cuando te suceda algo.-Dijo una chica de cabello castaño y piel oscura.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no pretendo nada con ninguno!

-No trates de mentirnos, todos las vieron el viernes cuando salieron en una cita, pero no dejaremos que Anna se quede con Hans.-Dijo una chica rubia.

-Pero ¿qué-

-Veamos... ¿Qué podemos hacerte que a Anna le lastimaría?-Dijo una chica morena.

-Probablemente el color violeta luzca bonito en tu piel pálida.-Dijo la chica rubia, cerrando su mano en un puñetazo en su mejilla. Las tres chicas la rodearon.

-Déjenme ¿Porqué hacen esto? Yo no tengo la culpa de que Hans guste de mi hermana...-Su voz se quebró, se notaba que iba a llorar.

-No eres tan fuerte como pareces, ¿cierto?-Las otras dos la tomaron por los brazos. -Quizás un moratón no sea demasiado para ella...-Esta vez dirigió su puño a su labio.

-Basta...-Elsa comenzó a llorar.

-Oh, pobre, Elsa ¿estás llorando?

-Déjenme, por favor...- No quería usar su magia contra ellas, no debía lastimar a nadie.

Elsa trataba de zafarse de las chicas, pero sus uñas postizas la herían en los brazos, quizá para eso eran... El salón de Anna era el que estaba atrás de ella. Quería que la ayudara.

La chica la golpeó un par de veces más en su rostro, y cuando acercaba su puño por una tercera, Elsa gritó:

-¡Anna!

Las chicas la hicieron callar cubriéndole la boca.

-Aunque pidas ayuda no te escuchará.

Elsa se levantó. La chica rubia la tomó por los brazos y la empujó al suelo. Alguien hizo que la chica retrocediera.

-¡Elsa!

Anna se apresuró a abrazar a su hermana, la rodeó a modo de protección.

-Déjenla en paz.

Anna se levantó y empujó a la rubia.

-Quiero ver si eres tan valiente para golpearme a mí. Agarras a mi hermana porque crees que es débil, pero inténtalo conmigo.

-Oye, déjala- Dijo la chica morena.

Entre las tres tiraron a Anna y la patearon. A Elsa le dolía que eso estuviera pasando por su culpa.

-Dejen a Anna...-Decía Elsa entre sollozos- No... Anna...

Del suelo salió una capa de hielo que rodeó a la pelirroja poniéndola a salvo de las chicas.

Todas se quedaron asombradas, miraron a Anna y después a Elsa.

-¿Cómo?

-Déjenla...-Dijo Elsa de forma casi inaudible.

Destruyó el hielo y Anna pudo salir. Corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

Las chicas horrorizadas salieron corriendo.

Anna examinó a su hermana, su rostro tenía matices violeta, rojo, negro y verde. De su labio partido corría un hilo de sangre.

-Elsa, lo siento, debí llegar antes...- Dijo Anna rompiendo a llorar.

* * *

><p>Las tres chicas se encontraron con Kristoff en un aula.<p>

-¡Les dije que la intimidaran, no que la lastimaran! La idea era que yo fuera a salvarla. Menos mal ahora ya se corren rumores de ella conmigo... Pronto a esa chica no le quedará de otra más que ser mía, y todos me verán como a alguien superior, me verán como el que pudo conquistar a la fría Elsa...

* * *

><p><strong>Chicooooos~ Les debo una disculpa muy grande por tardar tanto en publicar.<strong>

**De nuevo no tengo ideas... Esta última pelea con las tipas está basada en una experiencia que tuve hace un año, hahaha, así es me golpearon x'D**

**Espero que no estén decepcionados por lo pobre de este cap, pero quiero empezar a meter más de lleno los planes malvados de los chicos...**

**Ojalá les guste, y sus sugerencias son bienvenidas hahaha... Dejenme reviews comentándome si les está gustando o no, gracias de nuevo por leerme y nos vemos pronto, no tardaré tanto en actualizar.**

**-Yuuki Hime no Kokoro**


End file.
